Captured Innocence
by TearDropTiffy
Summary: Sadly, Elise was raped, but by who? Join Elise and her discovery of how the world really works beyond her big brother's walls. (Alternate Universe. Nobody's a country.) Also a mixture between Law and Order: Special victim's Unit. Instead of The cast from that show, it's replaced with Hetalia characters. Little hints of RaivisXElise, and also sibling love between Lili and Vash.
1. The Encounter

My first fanfiction! Yay~! I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Law and Order. If I did, why would I write fanfiction? (-^_^-)**

It has been many hours since he put it inside of me. I didn't tell. _Not yet. _The man told me not to. I limped when I came home with big brother. He thought that I hurt myself at that park, so I went with it, like I always did.

_Like I always did._

I remember when big brother gave me permission to go to the park. He was reluctant to let me go, but I assumed he thought it over and changed his mind. He also gave me a warning about strangers. I should have listened, but I didn't. I guess I had to be kind to anyone and everyone. Who would have thought that stangers could be bad?

I recalled when The man smiled at me. I was sitting on the bench at the time, and he decided to join me. He commented everything about the scenery in front of ourselves. The old Oak Trees sprouted proudly over the freshly cut grass. Someone might have been mowing the park grass from the looks of it. Also, the sky was clear; not a cloud in sight. The strange part was, however, that there was nobody in sight. The only possible noise I could hear was the tension between the stranger and I. This was somewhat awkward for me to be honest.

"Hey, What's your name?" The man asked me. I inwardly gulped. Big brother has told me about giving away information to stangers, but now that I think about it, there are a lot of people with the same name as me in this world. I guess I could tell him.

"Elise..." I introduced. He nodded his head and grinned slightly. This man looked older than big brother. Maybe he was in his late 20s? I couldn't tell.

"That's a cute name for a cute girl." He stated with confidence. I looked down at my lap, flattening the wrinkles on my pink dress. I wanted to thank him, but he had something else on his mind that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Follow me. I have something to show you." He whispered. I debated on whether to trust this new man or decline on the offer. Since the second choice would be rather rude, I found myself accepting his request and followed him. After about five minutes later, we made it to his destination, which was his brown car. It looked like it was made in the late 90s and it also looked like it needed a washing. His car was parked against the curb of the sidewalk. My instincts told me to run. Run away as fast as I could away from the vehicle and this man. I turned to run, but a strong grip on my wrist held me back.

"The surprise is in here." The man calmly stated. I thought this man was nice. I thought he cared for me. I thought I could _trust_ him. I pulled harder to get my wrist free. I didn't want to go in the vehicle. I wanted to go home. With a quick movement I kicked his shin to get him to let go. It didn't work. He grunted and practically picked me up and tossed me in the back seat. He slammed the door before I had a chance to scream. He opened the driver's door and slumped down in his seat. He turned to glare at me.

"If you thrash or make any type of movement, I will kill you with this knife." He threatened. He showed off his small knife for a quick second and tossed it on the seat beside himself. I was beyond scared by then. I _really_ should have listened to big brother. I couldn't make myself move because of the state of fright I'm in. I never felt this much fear before. I looked down at my arms to find goosebumps. I looked out the window beside me, but it wasn't big at all. Not even I could fit through it. By the time I finished thinking about it, the car pulled into an unfamiliar alleyway.

Strangely enough, there was nobody there. Nobody walking or talking. Only the noise of the car door slamming against the narrow walls of the area was heard. I flinched. Since I was in the back seat, I scooted over to the opposite side from where The Man was coming in from. I was so heavily frightened that I felt tears spilling from my tear ducts.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to play~!" He teased. Those eyes weren't the same eyes I have seen at the park. These eyes burned with something that I have never seen before. What did this man want? Thinking fast for once, I slammed open my door against the other wall and tried to escape. The sad thing was, though, that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the auto mobile with extreme strength.

"N-No!" I screeched. I didn't want to die! Not today! The crazed man pulled me once more with the same amount of strength and I landed back first on the back seat. I opened my eyes to see even more of the attacker's face. He was leaning over me. His brown locks went along with his disturbing brown eyes. He didn't hesitate to kiss me on my mouth. His breath reeked of overdue grapes and tobacco. A very foul stench.

I tried to fight him off, really I did, but he was strong. He was bigger than my brother. There was just no way of fighting him off. Vash has taught me some combat skills, but I'm too weak to do them on this particular person.

The man forced his tongue between my lips. In reflex, I bite down on it. _Hard. _I witnessed his yelp in pain. I heaved a punch from him in the face as punishment. The blow was so strong that my head hit against the slightly opened door. I held my cheek and cried out in agony. When I looked up at his frightening facial expression, I could see some blood dripping from the side of his mouth. It was probably from his punctured tongue.

That's when I found my voice and screamed. Maybe someone could hear me if I did. Nobody came. Not even a noise of another human being minding their own business. I trembled in fear as he climbed on top of me and covered my mouth. With a quick movement of his other hand, he grabbed the same knife that he had demonstrated earlier and held it against my neck. I would know what type of knife it would be, but I didn't care what it was at the moment. It was deadly, so I didn't dare move. The predator's smile was twisted, similar to a maniac's expression.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you~!" He gibed in his sickening voice. "But Either way, I will play with you whether you like it or not!" He let go of my mouth, but the other hand remained in front of my throat. He fished out a white cloth from the front seat and looked back at me. His knees pinned down my legs, and his elbows pinned down my arms. My head felt lighter and lighter because of the amount of fear I was experiencing.

"Pl-Please let me go..." I begged The Man. He smiled and caressed my newly bruised cheek. I sniffled tears back, trying my best not to show any submission to my new enemy.

**(Author's note: If you are uncomfortable with the seen that is about to unfold, you can skip this part and move on to the bold part, though it might leave out some things you may want to know when references come in the later chapters.)**

"A pretty face like you...? How could I let you go...? You are way too cute to let loose." He wrapped the cloth around my head, covering my mouth. My yells of protest were muffled behind the white cotton. What was worse was that I was still pinned down with his weight. Was he going to murder me? I squeaked when I felt something between my legs. It was his hand, which was under my pink dress. Nobody is supposed to touch there!

My eyes widened when he pulled off my stockings with one hand. The other still remained to threaten my neck if I made any type of movement. My eyes blurred with tears as I struggled under his body. I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to go away. _I wanted him to die._

"Mph!" Again, my protests were muffled. The worst part was that he was looking at me while he was touching. Then he gripped the white band of my underwear. I gasped in surprise. _Not there! Please not there! _I gripped the seat with my now free hand. Fear stroke my soul as he slid my article of clothing down my little legs. He was _still _looking into my eyes with that evil gaze.

I broke into sobs. I felt humiliated, defiled, and ashamed. I didn't know what his plans were, but they didn't seem pleasant at all. He grinned even more as I cried, which made me want to stop giving him his satisfaction. The thing was that I couldn't stop he dropped my panties on the car floor, he unzipped his pants. Something came out. It was something I didn't want to see until I was married. It was a penis. A _male _penis. That little tiny hope I had left in me hoped he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. _I was dead wrong._

With a groan, he thrusted into me. I screamed in pain. My sobs got louder and louder. I wanted it out! It hurt! Why didn't anyone hear me?! The knife he was holding scraped against my chest, over one of my breasts. He shredded the material of my dress, now blood started to spill from the wound he made.

"You better be quiet if you know what's good for you!" He whispered in a dominant voice. I quickly nodded. My breath rate increased. I shivered from the pain in my chest, as well from the pain below. He replaced his hand back where it was, with the knife. It might have took minutes, maybe hours, but he I felt warm liquid rush inside of me, he pulled out and pushed himself off of me. I felt relieved when his private came out.

**(Author's note: The scene is over, yay! I have a hard time writing these sort of things.)**

The Man leaned over me, after zipping himself back up, and stroked my non bruised cheek. He whispered,

"I love you." He stated with some sort of evil poison radiating off of each word he has said. This made me shiver with even more fear. He carried me out of the car and set me beside the wall, where my side of the door was opened against. I felt like an emotionless, adulterated doll in his arms. He undid the cloth that was wrapped around my head and put it on my wound, where he scraped earlier.

"So that you aren't exposed." He said. I looked away from him in disgust. I heard him sigh and walk back to his car, his footsteps fading away,

"One last thing, don't tell anyone about this." The car was started at that point. I looked back as he drove off. That's when I unleashed all of my sobs. I sat there and cried.

Don't worry. This chapter is probably the only chapter that has this kind of subject in motion. I will try to type the second chapter up tomorrow. Stay tuned! Oh, and check my profile to check up on updates and for what fanfictions I will work on next. Thank you for reading. I will not abandon this story and leave everyone in suspense. I pinky swear. Goodnight.


	2. I'm saved

**Hi, guys! I'm back with a second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

I don't really know how long I've been sitting there, but my quivering has finally stopped, and my breath rate was slowing down. I was still clutching my cloth towards my wound to find it soaked with crimson red. I want to move, but I can't. It hurts when I try to stand up. I wish I listened to big brother. If I did, none of this would have happened. This is all my fault. It's my fault that he did this to me. It's my fault that I'm wounded. It's my fault I feel dirty. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Elise?" An Austrian voice pierced my ears. I looked up slowly to see black boots with white pants, then a blue, buttoned up shirt. I finally reached his face, feeling the urge to cry again. It was Roderick, one of big brother's friends. He bent down to my level with a distressed look on his face.

"What in God's name happened to you?" He asked in astonishment. I didn't know what to say, so I glanced down at the fabric that I held tightly to my chest. It dripped with blood. I took a glimpse at Roderick again to find him shaking his head in a dismissive way. He probably thought that I wasn't in any shape to state my condition, and he may be right.

"I need to take you to the hospital! Vash must be worried sick about you!" He expressed as he slipped his gentle hand underneath my fragile knees. I yelped and jumped away from his touch. He looked at me surprised.

"I-I can't..." I stammer. I held my arms across my chest for protection. I know Roderick won't try to do anything bad, but my body is still reacting unusually. He took a step closer to me.

"Just what did happen to you, Elise?" He asked in awed wonder. How do I say it? I can barely say a sentence. Let alone a word. He reached into his pocket and dug out his cell phone, which happens to be purple.

"W-Wait!" I say hastily. The Austrian raised an eyebrow in confusion, as if waiting for my explanation on my opinion of the hospital and big brother.

"Please don't call b-big bruder. At least on yet." I pleaded. Tears stung my eyes once again, thinking about big brother's reaction to this. I must have looked pitiful. His face softened slightly as he nodded his head with hesitance.

"Fine, if you wish. I should call Elizabeta, then. Maybe she can patch you up and figure out a way to help." He said with hope in his voice. He must have been truly uncomfortable with this situation. Roderick took a seat next to me, which wasn't too close. It was a good thing. He dialed a number on his phone, which would most likely be Elizabeta's number. He held the cellular device to his ear.

"Yes, hello? Eliza, I kind of need you right now. No, not quite, bigger than that. Meet me at..." He trailed off and looked around for a street sign. "Goldenway Drive. In front of the little corner. Thank you. Yes, goodbye." He flipped the phone shut and put it back in his pants pocket.

"She should be here in a few minutes." He reassured softly. I nodded, looking ahead of myself unsubtly.

"O-Okay. Thank you, Mr. Roderick." I said in a polite manner. He smiled a sad smile. Was he smiling to keep me happy? If that's the case, it might be working.

"It's no trouble. And please, like I said before, just call be Roderick. There's no harm in that." He ushered in a comforting way. I nodded, curving my lips upwards slightly into a grin. The young man next to me trailed his eyes down at the side walk, deep in thought. Was he upset, again?

"You heard my question, yes?" He asked. My heart beating increased. Should I tell him? He is an adult...and he is older than me. Maybe I should?

"I-I did." I assure hesitantly. My free hand reached to touch my throbbing cheek. Roderick took a deep breath.

"Did somebody punch you?" He inquired, noticing my action. I nodded, fighting back tears. He questioned again, this time it made my heart ache.

"Was it the same person who cut your torso?" I winced at his choice of words, but I nodded again, and quickly. I took a steady breath, keeping myself from letting out a whimper of reminded pain. Roderick grew more and more unstable with each question.

"Where else did he hurt you?" He asked after a minute. I tried to stand up, but failed silently. I tried again, and then I succeeded. I limped backwards a few steps, leaving the thinnest trail of blood and a white color on the cement. The adult before me watched my every move with cautious eyes. His brown orbs grew wide when he spotted the blood. I pointed between my legs.

"He hurt me here..." I stated, hearing a crack in my voice. Never in my short life have I seen blood drain from someone's face so quickly. I left him speechless. Just then, there was a beeping sound and a voice that followed it.

"Elise! Are you okay!? Oh my! You two, get in the car. Now." The Hungarian woman yelled. I hitched toward the car, barely able to ignore the torture that I have experienced to have this kind of pain. Roderick watched in pity and grasped my hand carefully, leading me to the back door. My eyes widened as memories flashed in my mind. I didn't want to go in the back seat. Never again. I turned over to look up at Roderick.

"C-can I sit in the front, pl-please?" I requested in a panicked tone of voice. I saw Roderick and Elizabeta exchange confused gestures. Eventually, Roderick led me to the front seat and opened the door for me. I thanked him before he closed the door and let himself in the back seat. I was too scared to go into the back of the car. I was even too scared to go into any back seat of any car.

I sat quietly in the seat, looking out the window. I made sure to try my best to keep blood from dripping onto the comforting piece of furnishing. My friend beside me steered through traffic with a pinch of disturbed, yet tense pain in her eyes. What was I supposed to say? I hadn't the slightest clue on how to make everyone feel less tormented than they already do. Was my presence making them like this?

"Elise, are you familiar with the term, rape?" He asked. I heard a slight gasp beside myself as I turned to look at the Austrian man. I shook my head. What did that mean? Was rape bad? Elizabeta's face seemed horrified, though it was slightly covered with concentration due to the fact that we were on the road.

"Roderick, what are you saying? Elise couldn't have been raped!" She cried. Her green eyes started to shine as tears sprang to the surface. Was rape the word for my experience? I didn't want to think about it. All I was worried about was Elizabeta's face, of how hurt it looked. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright, but I couldn't find the strength to speak. My painful sensations have gotten worse, and my cut was throbbing. I held the stained cloth tighter to my chest as I glanced at my long term friend.

I hated it when she cried. She only let her tears flow for others, especially if they were hurt in any way. It made me cringe inwardly. She doesn't deserve to cry; especially if it's for my sake. The musician behind my seat too a deep breath.

"I'll tell you everything I know when we get home." He stated as best as he could manage. I felt helpless right then and there. No sooner than ten minutes passed and I was sitting on the couch in the living room, bare I might add, and currently being bandaged by none other than Elizabeta. Roderick, the gentleman he is, decided not to stay and went to brew some tea. I could use that right about now.

I looked up at her to see a depressed look on her face, but she was doing her best to bandage. Since I was still bleeding, she put a red towel on the couch for me to sit on. I felt utterly ashamed and embarrassed about this whole mess, wishing a big hole will just swallow me up and take me somewhere else, away from this humiliation.

While my best friend wrapped the bandages around my torso, she pulled a little too tightly to secure the bandage. I hissed at the pain that suffocated my lungs. The injury the Man put still hurt. It was nothing compared to the other pain, though.

"Sorry, Elise." Elizabeta apologized exhaustively. She looked deep in thought, dazing off into space. I hoped she wasn't thinking about now. Bad things are happening right now. I smiled as if it weren't a big deal.

"It's okay. I knew it was an accident." I said. After she finished bandaging my visual wound, she let out a whimper. I must have been too sad to look at.

"Elise...Where is your underwear, along with your stockings? Roderick told me how you got your cut, but..." She trailed off and made an indication toward my chest. I bit my lip and looked away. I couldn't lie. It wasn't just possible.

"He took them." I said bluntly. She took a seat in front of me on the other couch, taking a deep breath.

"Who took them?" She asked, keeping her voice as steady as possible. I exhaled.

"The man took them." I repeated while looking down. I wondered why my tear ducts weren't working at the moment. Then I realized how many times I cried before I came here. I looked up to examine my precious friend's face. She seemed...fearful,along with something else building up. Was it fury?

"Elise, I need you to be honest. Who is this man?" She asked, composing herself. I shook my head. I didn't know the man at all. She sighed.

"Alright, this isn't good." Elizabeta said. I knew it wasn't good, also. In fact, it was terrible. I wanted to talk to her about the other bleeding, but I was too embarrassed, even if Eliza as a girl. At least I felt comfortable enough to be unclothed around her. Before I could reply to her statement, her telephone could be heard from the stand next to her. She looked over and reached her arm out to pick up the green talking device.

"Hello?" She answered. Her eyes brightened. "Vash! Hi! Yes, she's right here, actually." The Hungarian woman looked over to me and handed the wireless phone over to me above the table.

"Elise?" He asked. I felt like I was going to melt into the phone when I heard his voice. It seemed like ages since I have last talked to him.

"Hallo, big bruder." I greeted over the phone. I tried not to cry, but his vocalization triggered more tears.

"Are you alright, Elise? You said you were going to the park." He sounded very concerned, with the way he said it, but I tried to keep my voice from trembling.

"I-I know, and I'm sorry big bruder. I ripped my dress and I w-went over to Elizabeta's house to get another one. I h-hope you a-aren't angry." I lied. Wiping the droplets of tears with my bare arm, I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself. I looked over to Elizabeta, who looked concerned, but didn't say a thing.

"Well, okay. I'm not angry. Just let me know before hand, alright?" He reasoned. I hated lying to big brother, but if he found out, I don't know what I would do.

He'll probably think I'm dirty, and throw me out on the streets. I don't want to go back living on my own. I want to live with big brother, my new family. I don't want t be thrown away like I'm nothing. Big brother saved me. What would happen if my savior put me in the spot he saved me from?

"Elise...?" Big brother's voice broke my train of thought.

"Oh, sorry. I'll let you know beforehand next time. Sorry about the trouble." I apologized woefully.

"It's okay. I'm coming to pick you up shortly, so be ready." He ordered.

"Alright big bruder. Goodbye." I pressed the "End" button on the phone and handed it back to Elizabeta. She knew what I said was a lie, and I'm sure she understands why I lied. She looked at me with eager eyes.

"What did Vash Say?" She asked. I sighed and looked away, uncomfortable with her eagerness.

"He said that he is coming soon, so I have to be ready." I say with dread.

**Author's note: This is all I have for now. Thank you for bearing with my slowness!**


	3. Should I tell Big Brother?

**Hi, guys! I'm back with a third chapter! I have a poll opened for those of you who want to vote on which reaction Vash will have when he finds out about his sister's attack. All you have to do is check out my profile for details. On with the story!**

* * *

I didn't want to go home just yet. I didn't want Big brother to be mad, or upset with me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand find its way to my shoulder. It was Eliza. When I turned around to see her face, I noticed that her eyes burned with encouragement, though her frown was saying something else.

"Please, Elise, what else did this man do?" She asked. She's trying to get me to tell her my torturous experience, and she was determined to get answers. I don't know what to say. I really don't…

"Uhm..." I hesitate. Elizabeta opened and shut her mouth a few times, as if deciding on what to say or what not to say. Then she said it.

"Did the man...Put his privates inside of you?" She asked as quietly as possible. I had no other choice. She knew. She knew exactly what happened. I bit my lip, suppressing a sob, and nodded my head. Her eyes widened, but then she hugged me. I didn't fight against it. I knew it was safe, and I knew it was Elizabeta. Her embrace was much like a mother's hug to me. It was so warm and comforting.

"I'm so sorry..." She muffled into my shoulder. I didn't know what to do, so I softly wrapped my small arms around her, hoping that she wouldn't cry. After a few minutes sitting on the couch, hugging while in nothing but bandages, Eliza told me that she was going to leave to get some clothes for me. If I was going to lie to big brother, it better be believable. Eliza might be thinking the same, too. Well, now that I think about it, I wasn't technically a lie. My dress did tear up quite a bit back there.

My head snapped forward when I heard footsteps coming and fabric flowing around. Eliza came from the hallway and into the living room with two dresses on hangers. She gently set them beside me on the couch.

"Here." She said. "You can choose whichever one you like." She offered. The one closest to me was green, with a white apron attached to it. The other one was blue, with silver ruffles on the bottom. I carefully grabbed the green dress and slipped it over my shoulders. It was sort of difficult, with the big cut and all, but Eliza helped me. When I looked down at the dress I wore, It looked a lot like Elizabeta's dress. Maybe it was from when she was younger. I didn't know.

"Danke." I thanked my friend. She smiled, though it looked heavily forced.

"Don't worry about it." She replied. Just then, Roderick's voice echoed throughout the living room.

"Is it okay to come in?" He asked. He kind of sounded nervous. I looked at Elizabeta and looked from where the voice came from.

"I-It is okay." I say, stumbling o my words. I saw the kitchen door opened to reveal Roderick holding a silver tray with three tea cups. He cautiously made his way over to the couch on the other side of the table and set the tray down. He wordlessly offered the cups to me, his friend, and himself. I stared at the hot liquid inside the teacup while we sat in silence.

"I think we should tell Vash." He admitted. Well, I think my heart stopped. It felt like my entire soul dropped and sunk into the floor. The female next to me was bewildered, it seemed.

"And how do we explain this to him!? Hey, Vashy! Your precious little sister was raped and now she's emotionally damaged! As well as physically-" I flinched at her projection and ducked my head slightly, looking away. I looked forward when the sarcastic rant stopped and saw Roderick put up a hand to silence her.

"We can't approach this so calmly." He stressed. I didn't want them to tell big brother. I didn't want him to feel differently about me. What about Roderick and Elizabeta? Did they feel differently about me?

There was a knock on the door, and I flinched at the noise. I knew it was big brother, but the sound startled me. My Hungarian friend stood up and opened the door rather eagerly.

"Hey, Vash. We were expecting you." She said with a warm smile. Was this smile forced, too? My brother muttered a hello to her, not really used to warm greetings, and looked toward my direction. I smiled as best as I could to big brother.

"Hallo, Big Bruder." I greeted. I tried to stand up, but groaned quietly. My private hurt. It hurt really bad. I could feel my cheeks warm up when he gave me a confused glance.

"Hey, Elise...Are you alright?" He asked as he took a step closer. I know as a fact that I can't tell big brother. This was too embarrassing! Too shameful! Too humiliating! I took a deep breath and tried to smile again.

"I'm fine, Big Bruder." I say, a little more quiet than I had planned to say it. He gave me one last worried glance before he turned his attention to Roderick and dismissed my behavior. I honestly hoped he wouldn't ask me about it later.

Afterward, after some small talk, I heard my name being called. It was Big Brother.

"Let's go home." He suggested. I took a deep breath once again and stood off the couch. I winced at the pain between my legs, but hopefully nobody noticed. Maybe if I ignore the pain, I'd be able force myself to walk.

.

.

.

I gave up walking straight after thirty seconds, so I started to limp. Big brother and I exited the house, waving to our friends, and made our way to his green car. I sat in the passenger side while he took the driver's side.

"Elise, Did you fall or something? Your cheek is all bruised up, and you were walking weird." He observed. I felt my right cheek. What to say, What to say…

"Yes, I was being silly and tripped. I'm sorry." I apologized. My stomach filled with guilt for lying once again, but I needed to halt on my truths for now. Big brother glanced at me for a second before turning his eyes back on the road, since the car was moving.

"Be careful next time, okay? You could really be hurt..." He stressed. I nodded my head. I knew big brother cared for me, and I am grateful for that.

* * *

**Please leave a review and message me on when you would like another chapter! Did you like this chapter? Did you not like it? Please let me know!**


	4. He's my big brother, my guardian

**Hi Guys! Back with another Chapter! I hope you enjoy! Oh, And if you would like, please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be Vash's phone call and what he heard. Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

When the car pulled into the paved driveway, I waiting for big brother to open his door in order for me to open my door. I took a look at our old home and smiled slightly. It was good to be back.

Big brother walked to our white door, with me following closely behind. Vash pushed his house key into the keyhole and turned it to unlock the door. When he pushed the door open, he stepped aside to let me in. I took a deep breath and walked as normal as I could handle, and went inside.

The familiar cinnamon and apple scent of our home filled my nostrils as I walked inside. The peach colored walls gave me a relaxed feeling, like nothing could bother me anymore. I heard the door shut behind me to see big brother moving away from the door and advance to the table to put his keys down. I glanced at the stove behind him.

"Big bruder, would you like me to cook dinner?" I asked him. I wasn't feeling hungry in the slightest, but I had a feeling that big brother may feel a tad bit hungry. His gaze switched from his metallic keys to mine, his look changing to worry.

"That's okay, I'll make dinner. Oh, and I expect you to tell me what really happened today." He stated flatly. That's just like him. He could see right through me, like glass. I looked down at my feet and turned to leave upstairs, until a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Elise, you're bleeding!" My brother claimed. I gave him a confused glance and followed his gaze to see blood on the back of the dress that Eliza let me borrow. I gasped. It wasn't that time of the month! Maybe the man really did break me…

"I...I.." Tears sprang up from my eyes as embarrassment and fear captured my mind. Vash raised his eyebrows, surprised with my unexpected burst of emotion. He let go of my shoulder, his look deepening with concern.

"This is just your cycle, right? Why are you getting so worked up about it, Elise?" He questioned, confused. Maybe he wasn't_ that_ suspicious of what happened. He might have thought something less horrible happened at the park. This is a good thing, right?

"I'm sorry, Big bruder, It's still new, and, well, embarrassing." I say. To avoid his gaze, I looked down to my side, but I could see that his cheeks had a shade of pink, though.

"Elise, you know that you can tell me anything, right? You don't look so well, and you definitely seem like you're afraid. Look! You're shaking!" He exclaimed. I looked own at my form. He was right. I was shaking. Why am I scared? Is he making me scared? _No...I'm scared of what he might do._

"I thank you, big bruder. For being here. It means a lot." I choked back a sob. "I have to get changed. I'll be right back." I took a deep breath to steady my heart rate before turning to leave.

"Elise, wait-" The telephone, which was in the kitchen, began to ring. Big brother didn't look amused in the slightest when he looked in the kitchen's direction.

"Sit on the couch. Please do not move until I say, alright? I need to know the truth." He said in a governing tone. Another ring was heard, and big brother began to departure before turning around to look at me.

"_I just want you safe._" He said, but quietly. Those words traced around my brain for a while after he spoke. When I watched him leave to answer the phone, I began to panic. He's going to find out. I know he is. My head hurt, and my stomach hurt, but they didn't hurt as much as my heart did. I don't want to tell him. I really, _really_ don't. What if he gets mad at me? What if he yells? What if he doesn't want me anymore?

I looked at the green cushion beside me, where big brother told me to sit. I couldn't sit in it because I might stain it with blood. I think Vash might have forgotten that I was bleeding when he told me to sit on the couch. I tried my best to listen intently on what Big brother was saying on the phone, but when you're a room away, it was very difficult. I let out a deep sigh when I felt the blood ooze down my leg once again. It way very uncomfortable, but big brother told me to stay. I swayed back and forth, _Waiting…_

_Waiting…_

_Waiting…_

After the anxious minutes came, I finally heard the something drop on the tile floor in the kitchen and footsteps running towards the living room. I assumed it was the telephone that big brother dropped. I had no time to react when I saw big brother's figure in the doorway. He was panting, like he was holding back his true emotions. His green eyes had a little extra liquid in them, as if he were about to…

_No! Please, big brother. Don't cry for me...please don't cry…!_

_He knows_. Eliza and Roderick told him, didn't they? _He knows what happened...He knows how much I hurt…_

I hiccuped, tears were forming, and I could do nothing but stand there, and look at big brother's stressed figure. He moved again, this time to go toward to cabinet under the television. It had a silver lock on it. That was where he kept his pistol.

He broke down, though. He couldn't even reach to the safe before crashing down on his knees. He let out an angered cry. I didn't want to cause him this much pain, but it happened.

I didn't know what to do or say. I saw him inhale and exhale a very deep breath to soothe out his feelings. When I saw a tear roll down his check, I felt my own cheek to feel the same wetness I did a few hours ago. Both of us were crying, but both of us were crying for different reasons. Big brother was crying for me, and I don't know why I'm crying, but I knew it wasn't for self-pity.

Vash straightened himself out after standing up and walked towards me, embracing me into a hug. I didn't fight, I didn't shake, heck- I didn't even breathe when it happened. All I could do was close my eyes and snuggle into his chest. It was comforting, like when Eliza was comforting me. It was just...so warm.

He looked down at me and up his hand on my head, caressing it a little bit.

"Elise...Why didn't you tell me…?" His voice sounded hurt. Big brother's eyes scrunched up as another attack of tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. I blinked, then looked back down at myself.

"I didn't want you to worry, or to burden you. I just...didn't know how to say it." I sighed, honestly. I broke into another fit of sobs and cried into big brother's chest. He didn't push me away, he didn't yell at me, and he didn't hurt me. He was, however, holding onto me. Something I didn't really expect. Does this mean that he won't throw me on the streets? Does this mean that he'll help me?

After my fit, I heard big brother speak.

"Elise...I would never do that to you. I love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you. You should know this by now. You aren't a burden to me, you are my responsibility, that's all. And when you say worry, I will always worry about you." He paused.

"As for this situation, we need to get you to the police station. We need to find a way to heal you up and to find out who did this. I would have done it myself, but...I was advised to to." He grumbled the last part. I could have smiled at this little action, but the topic that we were on was kind of ruining it.

We let go of each other after one final squeeze and were left gazing at one another.

"When are we going to leave?" I asked. Big brother left to the table and came back with his keys.

"Now." He said nonchalantly. I looked down at myself to find my legs dripping with even more blood.

"Can I change first, big bruder?" I asked him, a little flushed with embarrassment. His eyes widened at the sight, but He nodded his head.

"Yes, but put those clothes inside a plastic bag. Those can be used as evidence." He said. I nodded my head, and went upstairs carefully. I first went into the simple bathroom next to my room and grabbed a white plastic bag from the cabinet under the sink. I went off to my room and put Elizabeta's ruined dress inside the plastic bag. I changed into another dress with long sleeves, and the color of pink, similar to my old one. I put a pair of underwear on and cleaned my area. Then I put on a, _dare I say it_, pad. I didn't want the blood going everywhere again.

After washing my hands I cautiously walked down the stairway, trying not to hurt my wound in my chest or the one between my legs. Both hurt a lot.

"Are you ready, Elise?" He asked. I nodded. It's time for this agony to end, once and for all.


	5. The call that revealed everything

**Hello, Guys! Back with another chapter! Poll has been closed, thank you for your votes and your reviews! It means so much to me!**

* * *

As calmly as Vash could manage, he walked toward the white telephone and picked it up, holding the white contraption to his left ear.

"Hallo?" He questioned the caller. A breath of dread was heard from the other line.

"Vash, it's Roderick." There's something urgent I need to tell you." The Austrian shortly stated. He seemed like he was rushing himself, scared of what might happen if he didn't hurry. The Swiss immediately felt suspicion.

"Is this about Elise?" He asked. Ever since he has picked her up from that Austrian's place, she has been acting awfully strange. Elise looked like she injured herself, even. Vash just needed to know what took place at the house, or even before then.

"Yes. There's no easy way to say this, Vash, but…" The piano instructor trailed off, stealing a glance at his partner right beside him. Elizabeta let silent tears fall freely as she covered her mouth. Roderick looked away slowly to compose himself as best as he could. On the other line, though, Vash felt his heart twist with suspense.

"What? What is it!? What happened to my swester!?" He whispered harshly into the telephone. He reduced his volume, since Elise was in the other room. He needed to know, and he needed to know _now._ Roderick released all the air from his nostrils before speaking into his green telephone again.

"Elise was raped, Vash. I found her."

_Elise was…_Vash's eyes dropped to the tiled floor.

"She was sitting on a curb, a few miles away from Harlem Park…"

_She was…raped? How…Why…?_

"She was bleeding quite a lot…"

_She was bleeding…Mein Gott…My poor sister…She must have been crying, too…_

"You need to get her to the hospital, Vash."

_She needed me…And I failed her. I couldn't help her…_

"That person is still on the loose. Vash? Are you there?" The Austrian's voice seemed to echo in Vash's ear.

"Mein Gott…" The blond covered his mouth after he whispered those two words.

"I know. Listen, I notified Romano about the situation, and his team is searching, but they have yet to tell the Axis. Elizabeta sent Elise's clothes to the station, also. You need to send Elise in so that they can investigate further. You need to keep calm and…" Roderick tried to coax the young Swiss into staying somewhat composed, but it was to no avail.

Vash was heaving breaths. _Like hell I'll stay calm…_

_Clank!_

He dropped the telephone and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving an exasperated Austrian behind.

"Vash…? Vash!" He called into the kitchen floor. Roderick looked to Elizabeta, who gave him a look of concern. Both of them exchanged glances for about a few seconds before nodding their heads in a knowing motion.

* * *

**Yes, It's very short, but at least it is an update. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
